The Wolf In All Of Us
by Allegra Selene
Summary: A strange new mutant is discovered in the Balkan Wilderness knowing nothing but the ways of the wolves. Will she survive in a new world? STILL BEING COMPLETED
1. Wolf Bliss

Chapter 1:

The sounds of the Balkan wilderness echoed through the still mountain air as the sound of wolves echoed along the valley walls and then travelled up into the atmosphere. In the pine forests littering the sides of the mountain, the scurry of tiny paws was silenced as the unworldly howls sent chipmunks scurrying through the trees into nests where they hid. A herd of elk looked up and then continued eating placidly as the screams rent the air. They were not worried; the wolves were well-fed at this point and posed no threat to the massive creatures. Then, the voices of the wolves faded into the air as they came up on the top of the mountain one by one. The leader was a large shaggy male with grey fur the colour of the mist and by his side crouched a female wolf, her fur the colour of russet. Shaking her head, the sleek female nuzzled up against her mate and snarled as one of the females tried to get closer to the front. Baring her fangs, she made the other female retreat and growled in triumph. Racing down the mountain, they let out howls of defiance as they cleared everything in their path. The pack was large, numbered at least 50 and all were sleek and healthy as if they had eaten recently, unusual for this time of year in the frozen winter where the Urals and the Balkans crossed. This, the last untouched place of beauty where no human had stepped a foot for many centuries.

Stopping at the clearing of the forest, the pack separated and lay down near the dens they had taken for themselves. The alpha female lay contentedly next to the remains of their meal and sighed as she stuck her paws under her chin. Nuzzling her face, her mate lay down and gave her a look as the telepathic link started to work.

:::You are lonesome for your kind, are you not?:::

The female snarled at him. :::You are my kind, Akela. Why do you say that?:::

The male shrank back under her glare. :::You are so sad tonight, my love. That is why I say what I say, you should know me by now.:::

The female shook her head. :::Merely thinking, Akela. Don't worry, I have the pack to think about anyway.:::

The male nodded and left her as she padded up on her paws and stretched before walking off. Perching on a log, she closed her eyes and then her body began to change. Slowly, her paws shortened to form hands, her snout contracted and the fur gradually disappeared as she became human. Shaking her russet hair, her ice blue eyes looked narrowly around as she began to howl into the darkness and then stopped. Looking around, she sniffed dangerously and then growled as her long claw-like nails drew back out of her fingers. She sniffed the air again and then made her way back to her mate, her hair colour flattering her slim frame and wolf-like body. Laying down again, she shook her head slowly and then drifted off to sleep next to the wolf she called mate.

---

Close by and down wind of the wolf pack, two eyes glowed in the darkness as the sound of a rifle being loaded echoed through the stillness but was quickly muffled by the unknown human. Setting the sights of the weapon, the man grinned and loaded a few more bullets.

"Shoot to kill, Maglev. Shoot to kill, the pelts will get us much money in Kazakhstan for sure. But, bring me the russet female alive. I have big plans for her, indeed..."


	2. Never Cross A Wolf

Chapter 2:

The russet-furred wolf sighed as she stretched outside the den as she woke slowly in the cool morning air. Kira, the pack had called her when she had been assimilated, meaning "far sighted" and she was indeed worthy of the name, bringing in many kills over the years since she had flowered into womanhood. Many a wolf had sought to gain her affections and mother their cubs but she had chosen Akela as her mate and had barred the gate to any others. They had created at least 13 cubs together over the years and were blissfully happy, especially since the cubs had all lived to a ripe age. She had been a good alpha female and she swung her tail sensuously as she thought about last night. The rest of the pack were already sitting around Akela in a circular motion so she padded over and sat next to him, her level eyed gaze travelling over her pack members and few cubs she had sired who were grown into adulthood. This had bolstered the numbers well; providing much needed gristle to survive the coming winter chill. Looking around slowly with narrowed eyes, Kira scanned from one side to another and yelped in surprise as one of her cubs went down and toppled over, crimson blood spurting onto the white snow.

---

Rising with hackles bared, Kira snarled and looked at her mate as another went down and then another as the wolves were being picked off one by one. The rest of the pack disintegrated into chaos and confusion as the couple snarled and looked around before trying to bark for order though they couldn't be heard. As a man stepped out and set his sights on one of her female friends, Kira snarled angrily and raced towards the man in a streak of russet lightning. On top of him before he could shoot, she fought with him and then ripped his jugular vein open as he floundered. Attacking another of the men, she swiped at him and caught his ribs as he tried to club her with the butt of the gun. Backing off, she snarled with blood dripping from her fangs when she heard a sound and turned to see her mate in action. In close proximity was a man with a gun, pointed straight at her beloved mate.

As she ran towards him, the man fired and hit Akela in the chest as he went to strike. Slumping on the ground, he fell silent as blood pooled under his body. Kira's eyes blazed as she saw her mate crumpled there and she lost all rational control as her form began to grow larger and larger as the men gasped. Changing from wolf to Siberian tiger, she snarled and roared as the snow began to shake on a nearby ledge and the sound echoed through the canyons and beyond. The man dropped his gun and ran with the others as Kira gave chase and savaged one after one of the assailants. She could hear gunshots behind her but was so intent on killing them that she didn't rest until she had devoured all of them.

---

Then, she raced back and nuzzled her mate slowly with a pleading whine and a sad look in her eyes but he didn't respond. Hearing a noise, she looked up from her crouch and staring right into the barrels of a shotgun. The man grinned and shot her seven times with the tranquilizer gun as she tried to attack him. Falling on the ground, she slowly changed into human form as her head fell to the side and her eyes closed tight. Tying her arms and legs together, the assailant tossed her in the ute and then collected the pelts of every member of the wolf pack from the killing field.

Driving towards Russia, he smiled as he looked at his captive evilly. He knew just where to put her...


	3. Wolf Meets Human

Chapter 3:

Professor Charles Xavier, the Principal of the Xavier School for Higher Learning wheeled himself down the long white corridors of the Moscow Institute for the Mentally Handicapped and Insane slowly, looking at the occupants of each cell bank. Most were normal cases, insane or unstable but they were not the ones Charles had come to see, this errand concerned another occupant of the grim place. Beckoning one of the workers over, he whispered in her ear and she nodded before wheeling him down the corridors until they passed through the maximum security section barrier. Stopping at a window, Xavier blinked as he looked into the stark white cell at the sole occupant. He was gazing at the form of a white-clad girl, her arms tied in a straitjacket and her vacant ice blue eyes staring out lifelessly. The aide shrugged and shook her head at him.

"Three weeks and still no sign of improvement. She is too young to go through that all..."

Xavier frowned. "Is it common practise to put your patients in straitjackets?"

The aide frowned. "She is in it because she is dangerous. She sent five of our best orderlies into intensive care when they touched her and we used five full rounds of high potent sedative to keep her from attacking again."

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Five rounds....Is she still sedated?"

The woman nodded slowly. "We constantly keep the supply up; she would go on a rampage if we didn't load her with sedatives, sir."

"How could she act like this? Is she deranged or suicidal?" asked the worried man as he looked at her again.

The woman shrugged. "I am Natalya by the way, sir. Natalya Sergeiovna Vasilly. That girl is mutant, so I am told by my superior. Maybe that is why..."

Xavier shook her hand. "I am Charles Xavier; I run a school for those like her in America. I am interested in her, very interested in fact..."

Natalya bowed slightly. "We would be happy to take you up on our offer, we cannot keep her here and she is a danger to the Russian way of life. I shall check with my superiors..." She saluted and marched off as Xavier tried to communicate with the sedated mutant.

---

Half an hour later, Natalya marched back with a thick folder under her arm. Handing it to the Professor, she pointed where to sign as he did so. Then, she ordered an orderly to drag the girl out and restrain her with special cuffs. Then, she handed the chain to Charles and bowed as she wheeled him and the mutant out of the Institute. Then, she turned back without a word as Charles led the girl down the road and into an alleyway. Then, he looked around furtively and undid the manacles and the straitjacket quietly. Sensing something, the girl turned towards him and snarled as she blinked and her pupils dilated to that of a wolf's. Xavier backed away as she lowered herself onto all fours and her hackles rose before entering her mind and touching it to calm her. Looking at him, she growled slightly as she felt her mind soothed and stared at him.

He spoke in English to her but got no response, neither was there one in Lithuanian, Russian or any other language. Then, he activated a mental link to her and spoke to her that way. :::What is your name, young lady?:::

The girl shook her head in confusion and her mind flashed questioningly. :::What did you do to me?:::

Xavier smiled. :::I made you calm down, that's all. What are you so afraid of?:::

::::I am NOT afraid::: came back the quick approach and she glared at him.

Charles held up his hand carefully. :::I was just asking, why did you not respond to my question? Do you speak Russian?:::

The girl frowned. :::I speak the language of my wolf pack, nothing else. Why do you speak so strangely?:::

:::That is how we speak in my country:::: came back Xavier's amused reply.

The girl smiled slightly. :::Are you the alpha male? I will respect you if you are, that is our way. It is the way of the wolves, the way of my pack.::::

Xavier frowned then nodded. :::Yes, I am the Alpha male.:::

She rubbed up against him at that point and he patted her head before leading her towards the airport for the private jet to take them back to America and the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning...


End file.
